


Jody/Donna Prompt

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If you've seen episode 10.08, Jody/Donna, scenario... Their first time hunting together alone?'</p><p>Tagged: supernatural, lesbian, Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum, I don't know what that ship name is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jody/Donna Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/112841177512/if-youve-seen-episode-10-08-jody-donna
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

Jody knew she’d been a little harsh on Donna the first time they’d met. She’d jumped to some conclusions, she’d assumed Donna was just a bubbly mess of enthusiastic incompetence for a moment there. Turns out she was made of sterner stuff.

Donna wasn’t half as bad at investigating as Jody thought. She was respectable at what she did. And she’d even proved to be respectable at things she should never have to do, that no one should have to do. Like fucking hunt vampires.

Donna had held herself together around mutilated corpses. She kept reasonable composure with the whole “monsters are real” talk. She hacked the head off a vamp and barely batted an eye. Donna wasn’t half as bad at hunting as Jody thought.

In fact, she was good enough that Jody turned to her later that month, when odd deaths started turning up two towns south of home. One phone call and a drive later, Donna was at her side.

Donna may act scattered, but at her core, she was solid as steel. Reliable. That was another thing Jody learned as they salted and burned their way through a haunting. Donna wasn’t a half bad partner.  
Jody didn’t normally do this kind of thing, but Donna’s first official hunt deserved a celebration. They had drinks together at the hotel Donna was using for the trip. The night dissolved into laughter. Donna wasn’t half bad at holding her liquor.

At some point in the evening, unexpectedly, Jody learned that Donna wasn’t a half bad kisser either.

And later that night, through a flurry of ripped clothes that knocked over several empty beer bottles – through a slight buzz of alcohol, not nearly enough to take Jody out of the moment – through thumping onto the bed and getting tangled in the sheets and probably waking up the neighbors with the noise they made – Jody learned that Donna gave pretty much the best oral she’d ever had in her life.


End file.
